


Waterfall

by Mister_Vermont



Category: Avatar (2009), Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on James Cameron's Avatar, Commission work, Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mental Link, Monsters, Okay maybe a little plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, neural link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Vermont/pseuds/Mister_Vermont
Summary: Prompt: “On a lush alien-like island in the North Atlantic lives an unusual/supernatural creature that appears primitive but is highly evolved. Humans have started construction on a megacity, leaving the island vulnerable to deforestation, industrialization, and pollution. A mute police detective dispatched to the island on a unique mission becomes torn between following his orders and protecting the world he feels is his home.”Anonymous Commission - A man who has been rendered mute forms a bond with a strange creature after it saves him and, after forming a neural link with a clone created from its DNA, begins to see the world from her perspective. They share an intimate moment and decide to become mates.





	Waterfall

Every time he ventures out into the forest Rick gains a new love for it. Some new detail which makes his heart ache for the unspoiled alien beauty of it all. The eternally-soft soil churning beneath his massive talons, the strange enhanced colors his five eyes allow him to see, each new creature he stumbles across. It’s not something his human brain can fully appreciate, and each time he goes back into that body he loses a part of what it’s like to be here. To feel the fresh air in his gigantic lungs, to claw his way effortlessly up a tree and simply _leap_ until his wings catch him. This feels like home. Like a body he was somehow always meant to inhabit. He knows this to be fantasy, some connection his mind is pretending was always there, but-

Rêver chirps at him, a beautiful thrumming sound, and he snaps out of his reverie. She told him that she was bringing him somewhere special tonight. Everywhere in the forest is special, so he can’t begin to fathom what she means. They pass through the softly glowing brush, full of luminescent pinks and blues and greens, and then they through one final set of fronds and they’re there. It’s breathtaking. Just like everything else. A waterfall that shimmers the most pale shade of blue he thinks he’s ever seen in his life. It contrasts against the relative darkness in a way that’s almost hard to look at. His long flute-like ears pick up a tinkling sound like a thousand crystals falling against the rocks at the bottom of the pool and, yes, this is yet another thing he’s going to miss when he wakes up.

She beckons him and he follows, immediately padding over to the pool where he wets his paws in delight. Each splash is another symphony of bells as the drops dance atop the water before merging with it again “Rick,” she hums, ever patient, and he turns his right eyes to her. Right. He’s getting carried away. It’s just that everything in this body is a new experience and it all feels so wonderful. It’s cliche, but life is allowed to be a little cliche sometimes, he thinks. Rick turns towards her, eyes and ears swiveled in her direction “Rêver,” his voice is a noticeably deeper trumpet despite their genetic identicality. Just the way they each utilize it, he supposes.

“Why did you bring me here? You said this place was special-” he swings his drake-like head towards the night sky, faded not by artificial lights but by the glow of the forest itself. Still, even with the illumination of the forest he can see so many more stars than he ever could in the city. He remembers seeing the big dipper on his first night, and with each subsequent venture he tries to memorize another constellation. Rick’s mind begins to wander again and shakes himself out of his thoughts “And it is, it’s gorgeous. But there must have been a reason” he sits back on his haunches and it creates the smallest of tremors. His size still gives him a ridiculous childlike thrill even now.

Rêver approaches and sits much more quietly by his side “This is a sacred place” she explains. There’s a reverence in her tone which causes him to go quiet, slowly shifting so that he’s laying next to her. She seems to pay him no mind, already lost to her thoughts “Once our people came here to bond, to make nests together. Now there are none.” his heart sinks. She sounds resigned, and that is not something he wants. She should be happy and proud and strong. Her species is beautiful. It’s a shame that there’s only one of them left “You must be lonely” he says, but she doesn’t answer.

“I’ve taught you everything you need to know about being one of us. You were so helpless when I first saw you-” when his human body was permanently scarred. He hates that every time he goes back he can’t speak or laugh or bellow so loudly that it shakes the trees. He places a paw over hers, staring at the intersection of digits, and she circles around to face him, settling on the rocky shoreline “I’ve taught you all I can, Rick. You are a part of us, our customs, our life. Were you born into us, now would be the time for you to choose a mate.” she stares at him with her central eye. Such a brilliant gleaming red. It’s a wonder her people never got lost in each other’s gazes. She seems apprehensive. Perhaps hopeful. Rêver looks towards the falls.

“You will choose a human mate” she says as if it’s already decided, and he scoots a little closer, belly dragging against the soft dirt before he sinks back down “Is that what someone of your people would have chosen?” he asks meaningfully, and he can read the gentle annoyance in her eyes. They’ve begun to pick up on one another. Anticipating the other’s cues. Thankfully she has never been very good at staying mad at him, nor him with her. But then, Rêver is so graceful and eloquent that there’s hardly anything to fault her for.

  


“No.” she finally answers “Then who will you choose?” she’s turned partially away from him, but two of her eyes are pointed in his direction with a signature mischievousness that makes him feel a little better.

  


He knows very well that there were no humans around when her species still thrived and he tries to push past that. He doesn’t want to make either of them sad tonight “Then I will not choose a human” she looks towards him. A silent question that they both know he doesn’t need to respond to. He does anyway “Rêver, you saved my life, and for that I will always be grateful. But more than that you are clever, breathtaking, Lord knows you’re smarter than me” she lets out a throaty chuffing which would have brought a smile to his lips if he had any.

  


"I know.” she responds, “It was a rhetorical question..."

  


He stands and bumps their snouts together. Rêver immediately returns the gesture. She rubs her cheek against his and he feels something that his human self might’ve described like a purr building in his chest. Rick pulls back and the two of them affectionately click their beaks in a way that feels as natural as breathing. Not quite kissing, but close enough. He moves to her ears, her mane, gently nibbling in what some faraway part of him dimly registers as grooming behavior. It doesn’t matter either way. If he can’t kiss his mate then he’ll do whatever he damn well pleases, and this feels right.

They stay like that for a minute or two, delicately sifting over each other’s skin and manes. It’s sort of like getting a massage. Or having someone comb your hair. Yeah, that’s it. She buries her beak in the crook of his feathered wing and he squawks as she preens the feathers there. His wing lifts of its own accord and his glare would be withering if she could see him. It’s ticklish and judging by her soft chortle she knows that. Demon. He taps her reprimandingly with his wing and her gravelly laughter grows louder until he caves and joins her.

When she finally withdraws to look at him there’s an impish quality to her eyes that Rick has learned to both love and be wary of. She reaches out with a taloned hand and pulls him onto the glowing mossy banks. Her eyes close and he’s struck with an instinctive sense of what she’s about to do. He pushes towards her, skittish, wanting to be as close as possible. The playfulness from before transforms into a frantic tension. He can feel in his bones that she’s about to entrust something very dear to him. That this is important. He needs to pay attention. Remember every detail of what is about to happen. Her central eye opens and he follows her lead.

Their pupils move with a life of their own, straining to be joined. When they finally make contact- His vision whites as their pupils intertwine. They move in gentle undulations and Rick rocks with the direct contact between his nervous system and hers. It’s beyond intimacy. He’s struck all at once with a sensation like lights rushing past him. Like falling. Drowning. Being held aloft in Rêver’s mind, more by her will than his own. There is an insistent tugging at the back of his head as she holds him above the wave of light before he can lose himself in it. She feels overwhelmingly vast despite the fact that he can still feel the physical boundaries of her body.

He surges forward, kissing her again as the moss begins to thrum in waves around them. It feels like the right thing to do. The luminous plants seem to pulse in time with each heartbeat and the very forest dances despite a lack of wind. It is the most alive he has ever felt and he reaches tenderly through their connection, asking her to show him whatever she can. He wants to learn everything there is to know about- about even more than her. About her people. This island. How she sees the world. Everything.

The whiteness encompasses his vision once more as she streams into his mind. A benevolent storm enveloping him in its eye. Images press themselves in front of him. Ghosts of emotion. The feeling of weightlessness. Loneliness. So long spent without the company of anyone else. The visions shift. Pushing through murky water. Thrill. Competition. The hunt. He sees other creatures like them. Happiness. Sees himself, both tiny and helpless and like he is now. He has a front-row seat to every one of their past interactions from her eyes and he can feel her reverberate through him as he crests unintentionally into her own mind. He can’t make conscious sense of the sheer maelstrom of information swirling in his head, but he can pick out the emotions. Tides of feeling that wash over him before they are quickly replaced by the next.

His paws move to her forelegs for support and his tails curl instinctively to twine with her legs. To be as physically tied to her as possible. It’s the closest thing to a tether he has against the onslaught. More and more snapshots from her life enter his mind mixed with his own. Suddenly he can feel her. Not just her mind and body, at least not just from the outside. He can feel every twitch of her muscles, the warmth of his skin against her webbed palm. Her eyes open a crack and he sees his own body twitching across from her. He feels his- their talons dig into their arms, tight, but not quite breaking skin. He wants to open his eyes too, but it’s like the nerves are crossed. Rêver hushes him and he can’t tell if it’s an audible noise or only in their shared mind.

  


The experience is probably the most wrenchingly terrifying _and_ pleasurable thing he’s ever felt in his life.

  


Rick gasps she pulls them apart. His eye rolls back of its own accord and he can’t repress the shudder that passes through him. Too little too late in response to the stimulation. Minutes have passed, perhaps, though it will never be enough time. She rests her paw against him, nipping gently at his throat as he shivers through the afterimages. He tentatively presses towards her to re-engage the connection and she pushes back, forcing him to stay down “It’s too much for you.” she murmurs. Normally he’d think she was chiding him, but he can tell this comes from genuine concern. It’s enough to make him flop back down and close his eyes.

“You just need time.” she says, and he rumbles assent. He’s not sure if that felt the same way for her as it did for him. It’s just… so much all at once. He has difficulty picking apart which experiences were hers and which were his own. For a fleeting moment they were one being. He tries desperately to hold onto that sensation even as it fades into the back of his mind “Are you-” he starts, opening two of his eyes “Are you alright?” it’s not the question he wants to ask, but the words he’s looking for slip through his mind. Rêver nudges him with her beak “Of course I am, aimé. I don’t want to hurt you. It may take a while before you’re ready to handle the connection.”

That stings a little. He wants to be able to do this right away, but she’s probably right. There’s no use rushing into things he can’t handle. That fact will forever be burned into his human body and he isn’t keen on making the same mistake again. He shifts until he’s sitting up on his elbow “Let me do something for you then.” Rêver looks at him curiously, but doesn’t object as he rolls over and wraps a foreleg around her. His eyes trail down her body. He’s never… Well, he’s never been with anyone like Rêver before, so he’s not entirely sure how to proceed. What she’ll like, how her physiology even works, how his physiology works. He starts simple, nuzzling into her and sifting through her mane as she relaxes.

He tentatively draws his slender tongue along her throat, and _that_ is strange. Human tongues are almost unbearably soft and flat compared to the lithe muscular tongue his body possesses. It seems to please Rêver nevertheless. She rolls over, stretching out her limbs, exposing her body to him. His first instinct is to kiss and suck and lick, and for a minute or two he’s back to the same clumsy movements he used when he first linked with this new body. His beak opens and closes repeatedly in a fruitless attempt to suck air through his teeth, to purse lips he doesn’t have. It’s an exercise in frustration and Rêver looks down at him at one point, both amused and puzzled as he rubs his beak in erratic zags over her skin.

Heat rushes into his upper body as she stares at him “I’ve always been human before-” he blurts, and she gives him a deep throaty chortle “Be calm, Rick. I will take great pleasure in learning how to please a human partner.” there’s a twinkle in her eye that doesn’t quite alleviate his embarrassment “Here,” she rests a webbed paw against his horn, urging him downward. He’s very much relieved at the familiar gesture. This, at least, he has some experience with. It’s comforting to know that Rêver’s species likes at least some of the same things as humans do.

He teases the soft skin of her stomach as he descends. The muscles jump underneath the feather-light touch of his tongue and mane so he does it again until she impatiently pushes him onward. He chuckles to himself. It’s what she gets for being so smug earlier. Her scent is that of earth and ocean salt and an increasing tinge of muskiness as he reaches the barest hint of a slit above the base of her tails. He mouths at it, his tongue playing around the tightly closed lips until they begin to relax. Rêver purrs above him and he takes that as encouragement to lap a little more roughly. His tongue dips into her, running in long strokes along the length of her sex.

Even with his heightened senses she barely tastes like anything to him. It’s best described as her scent with a tinge of something sweet “Go on,” she whispers. He can tell she’s getting impatient and damn he is too, If only it wasn’t so fun to make her wait. Rick quickly discovers her clit, another blessed similarity, and he quickly dedicates his attention to it. She rocks into him lightly as he does. Soon enough the air fills with her quiet vocalizations and he shivers to hear them. His own body is quick enough to respond and he shifts so his erection isn’t trapped against the soil. He has half a mind to finger her before he remembers- Right, the talons. Rêver, however, has a different idea.

She rolls onto her hind legs, pushing him onto his back and rubbing against him “Rêver-” he whispers, and she trumpets softly back at him “Are you-” she grinds particularly hard into him and he groans. He’s not going to be able to think at this rate. He places a hand against her chest, just firm enough to slow her movements “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asks. It would be so easy to just slide into her, but he wants this to be as good as possible. Doesn’t want to hurt her. Doesn’t want her to be even slightly uncomfortable if he can help it. They don’t have all the time in the world, but enough to take this slowly. To do it the right way. Rêver lets out a deep rattling sigh, her gaze ardent and tinged with lust “Yes, Rick. I want to be with you now. I want to be your mate, and for you to be mine” That’s all he needs to hear.

He slides into her. Slow yet insistent. Feeling every inch. A hum builds in the back of his throat as the two of them push together until they are laid flat. Perfectly pressed into one another’s bodies. They stay together for a minute or so, simply basking. It’s Rêver that moves first. Just little half-movements to start, never lifting away from him but still sending pleasure rippling through both of their systems. He finds he can only last so long that way before he begins thrusting in earnest. It takes a minute to get used to. Rêver is completely unique, the feeling of their bodies together entirely novel, but when he finally finds a rhythm. The forest fills with them. A coordinated background of noise and movement and light.

Rick hesitantly presses their foreheads together, eye closed, unsure whether Rêver is willing to let him try again. She looks up at him and after a moment closes the distance. Blankness. There is no flood only a sharp yank as they are thrown together once more. Something tells him it’s not supposed to be quite so rough, but they are together again and that is all that matters. He feels himself inside her. Feels his weight and breath and sees himself looking into her eyes at the same time as he perceives everything about her from his own body. It’s still too much. He is frozen with the sensation until Rêver places a taloned paw on his cheek. He closes his eyes and eventually begins to move again. This time there is pleasure streaming from both sides and he can’t be sure which one of them topples over the edge first. It seems a simultaneous thing by the nature of their bond. There’s a blur of rutting and he thinks she’s talking to him before the connection is eased away once more. This time it’s a natural thing. They’re weaning away from the peak rather than separating because he can’t handle it.

Her weight settles atop him and he purrs at feeling of her breath against his chest. Rick reaches up, stroking her face. Rêver’s skin is objectively smooth, built for water, but he revels in the mild texture he can feel beneath his digits. It’s a thought he’s repeated over and over, but he just can’t get over how beautiful she is. Beautiful and lonely and his as much as he is hers. Rêver leans into the contact and he preens her affectionately as she gathers herself. The forest around them continues to dance, but the tempo is sleepy. Calming. Now that it’s over he’s struck with the realization that this can’t last. Soon enough this body will go to sleep and he will wake up again. No voice. No mate. At least, no mate that he has any chance of seeing "Rêver,” he rumbles quietly “you know my real body is far away, sleeping."

He hears a soft chirp raise in the back of her throat that never quite breaks the air and then another sigh. Her head raises just enough to look down at him and she splays her own paw against his chest “This body is real.” her voice has the same quality as when she’s trying to teach him something. Like she’s struggling to remain patient, and she has been, is more patient with him than he probably deserves. Rêver presses their foreheads together, and her gemlike eyes are luminous, honest, infinitely deep. “This spirit is real.” He nudges her with his snout and her eyes close.

"When I was alone, I hated all humans.” she did? No of course she did, what is he thinking. He’s seen first hand that humanity is capable of great good, but also the destruction of good. They took her entire culture away from her. Her family. His ears flick to attention as she continues to speak “But you have also taught me,” she hesitates, her voice lowering “Spirit is all that matters." She lays her head against his chest with a sigh and he nuzzles her lightly. She looks peaceful, but also sad. There’s a moment of silence where they simply lay together.

She shifts after a while and he lifts his head as she wraps herself around him, sheltering both of them with her wing. Soft greenish light glows through the webbing. He nestles himself in her arms and she lays her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A content warmth settles over them and within a few minutes he begins to nod. He knows as soon as he falls asleep he’ll be back in his human body and so he blinks awake every minute or so, only allowing himself to doze in hopes of prolonging the moment. It’s a futile exercise, but he wants to be with her as long as possible. Wants to be in this body as long as possible.

Rêver’s voice cuts through the silence and he jerks fully awake “You’re not resting, Rick.” she seems sleepy as he looks up at her. Her expression betrays a muted concern and he relaxes “I don’t want to leave you yet.” he says after a moment. She touches her snout to his, their central eyes barely an inch away from one another. He shudders "I am with you now, Rick. We are mated for life." despite the fact that they aren’t actually connected he still remembers what it was like to experience the world through her eyes for that brief moment. Her memories and emotions still linger in the back of his mind. Even now he can feel them coloring his own thoughts. Even after he re-enters his human body he will have these memories. Or at least he hopes he will. There are many things that don’t transfer from one body to another, concepts which can’t quite be grasped, but this time with Rêver has to be one of the ones that does.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." he whispers. They fuss with one another before settling down again in each other’s arms. Huddling into a perfect arc. Rêver’s wing encapsulates them in near-darkness which he finally allows to lull him. Above them hangs a tree with long faintly glowing tendrils and the sounds of the cascading waterfall grows softer and softer as he begins to slip away into the gentle twilight of sleep. They have each other now. He’ll never truly be alone, even when they’re physically separated.

  


He opens his eyes and the world is dull. Muted greys and blues and a haunting lack of sound. Distant lights glimmer through the slats covering the laboratory’s large windows. Largefield’s infinitely tall skyscrapers, swooping with heavy beams and glass, every surface reflected with neon advertising. A silvery train rockets along an elevated several blocks away. Everything is crystal that glitters with vulgar color so loud it hurts.

  


He’s awake.


End file.
